


Landing in London

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time that Richard has thought this was a bad idea but actually being <i>in</i> London <i>in</i> December makes that even more apparent. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Landing in London

**Author's Note:**

>  Title from [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yco-r2Ze_7I) by 3 Doors Down that I kind of fell in love with and fit the mood.  Written for netcord.

This is a really bad idea.

It’s not the first time that Richard has thought that but actually being _in_ London _in_ December makes that even more apparent.

Andy had stated clearly that he was staying in Miami for the offseason, including during Christmas. However, he’s said that the last few years and nobody in his family has paid it any mind. After all, there is no way that Andy is going to defy his parents and _not_ come home.

This idea of making the trip here was born out of too much wine and Jo being too convincing. Richard has had too much time to think because of barely being on the tour the last few months.

Even with that in mind, Richard has no idea what he’ll actually say if he _does_ see Andy. He doesn’t want to scare him off.

* * * * *

This is a really bad idea.

Andy sits on the plane, trying to focus on a game of Scrabble that he’s winning against the computer. It’s on Beginner level but he’s playing in Spanish because he’s determined to be able to shut Dani up when they reconvene next week.

He had listened as the rest of his crew was so excited about seeing their families for the holidays. He supposes he could have joined Jez and Ireland on their flight but he held back on plans, still not entirely sure that going to England was the right decision.

This idea of making the trip was born out listening too much to Jamie go on and on about his beautiful bride. He wishes he’d had someone to occupy his time but it’s been a quiet few months.

That’s how, as everyone else went on their flights, Andy finally had a plan that made sense. He hopes he figures out what to say that doesn’t sound as desperate as he feels.

* * * * *

Richard calls Andy’s cell phone but it goes right to voicemail. He knows Andy lives outside of London, even has an address though he’d need directions to get there, but it’s different when he doesn’t even know if he’s home. He doesn’t believe for a second that Andy would stay in Miami because he _does_ love the snow, if only because it doesn’t feel like Christmas without it.

He’s reasonably sure nobody in Andy’s family knows about them. Andy’s mom is friendly toward Richard, always having encouraging words for him when they pass, but she’s been that way as long as he can remember the woman. She’d been especially understanding since the suspension.

At least, Richard _hopes_ it’s because of the suspension and not because of reasons born out of the suspension. He hadn’t really thought about that but knows Andy has gone to great lengths to keep what they have in the dark and that the Brit would be most disappointed… but it’s too late to worry about that reaction.

* * * * *

Andy calls the number he’d stashed in his pocket but it goes right to voicemail. He’d already tried the cell number, to the same result. Maybe he made the trip for nothing; it would be a shame if he went through all the trouble only to have nobody at the house.

He’s reasonably sure nobody knows why he said he was staying in Miami this year. He had intention of seeing the family at some point before heading to the other side of the world for the start of the new season, in the middle of their summer. The truth is he could never spend Christmas in a place that didn’t require scarves, gloves and wool hats but at least it wouldn’t be questioned by nosy friends and relatives.

It all sounds a lot better than travelling to Paris for reasons that have nothing to do with a quick vacation spot. Andy has always been the one who was afraid of letting any more happen, would keep pushing until most people would know better and actually leave… but he has to stop doing that.

* * * * *

Visiting Great Britain has always held a special place in Richard’s heart. Grass season is his favorite part of the schedule.

This house, however, holds memories of a different type. He’d last been here six months ago, after Rafa denied Andy and the country yet another chance at having a Brit in a Wimbledon final.

Of course Andy had been upset, so sure throughout the tournament that _this time_ would be the time. It was a frustrating time because there’s so much talk that leads up to this moment, not so much air seeping out of a balloon but a pin popping it and blowing through the air.

Andy’s team would be around him the first day but Andy would get them to move on and that’s when Richard would get the phone call. Both of them knew this time there was really only one day before they had to head to their respective Davis Cup ties but that so didn’t matter.

Richard had been hoping _this time_ would lead to more but his damn shoulder had other ideas, the start of having him on and off the tour and nowhere in Andy’s vicinity. He has looked at the pic on his phone of Andy covered with flour after an unsuccessful attempt at baking cookies way too many times, watched too many of his matches, and it’s driving him mad that this is all he’s done to this point.

* * * * *

Andy has never been a big fan of Paris but at least he now knows why it’s called the City of Lights. Christmas in Paris means the trees that line the Champs-Elysées are covered in lights, making one forget the cloudy sky that threatens to bring some sort of precipitation.

He sits on a bench as he watches couples pass him by. It would be nice to walk arm in arm with someone but it never works out that way. He’s had to grin and bear it as he’s been told that there’s someone else, “it’s not you, it’s me,” or any other line of defense.

Even though they had friends in common, Andy would have admitted to not know much about Richard beyond the tennis court prior to his suspension. Andy had to ask Rafa for Richard’s phone number, the lone purpose to offer him support as he awaited a hearing. What it turned into was a series of conversations that soon turned from comforting words into words of a more sexual nature. When Andy lost in the semifinals that year at Wimbledon, Richard suggested Andy vacation in Switzerland for a few days. That the only part of Switzerland Andy actually remembers is the inside of Richard’s hideaway was incidental.

Andy thought it’d work if he made Richard believe that their encounters meant nothing. After all, he was used to dreaming too big with his career so why should his personal life be any different. He tried to be distant and move on but it just makes Andy long for more.

“Are you _kidding_? What are you doing here?”

Andy stares up at the sky as the snow starts to mingle with the lights. How is it possible with all the people in France that he’d run into the one Frenchman that he doesn’t want to see? Jo is the one Richard probably moved on with, they’ve always been close and Jo is so much better at this sort of thing.

“Hi, Jo.”

Jo shakes his head, speaking unusually fast. “No, you shouldn’t be here. This is absolutely terrible. I _told_ him to go to _you_ and _you’re here_.”

“What are you talking about? _Who_ are you talking about?”

“Don’t pretend that you’re fooling me. The fact that you’re here tells me so much more than you think. Oh, this is fabulous. He was worried that you wouldn’t care, but you _so totally care_ and this is beautiful.”

Andy needs to sit down because what Jo is saying is too overwhelming. He doesn’t know what part is getting to him but he really wishes he wasn’t dealing with Jo and his stupid happy dance.

Jo stops suddenly, finally in tune that he doesn’t have a partner in this happiness. “Andy? Are you okay?”

The wind picks up, blowing snow around them. Andy keeps shaking his head. “He’s not supposed to believe me when I say I’m going to Miami. We’re just destined to hurt each other over and over…”

“Actually, the only hurting that’s going on is if Richie is dealing with your family and having to explain why he’s in England.” Jo smiles brightly, not even hindered by the snow. “He only left this morning. You can get there for Christmas Eve.”

* * * * *

When Richard’s phone buzzes with an unfamiliar number, he’s tempted to ignore it but something compels him to answer anyway. “Hello?”

“So how long are you planning to stand outside before you get the nerve to press the button?”

Male. Scottish brogue. Too high a pitch to be Andy. “Jamie? How’d you get my number?”

“Mum spotted you pacing around outside the house and wants to know when you’re going to realize that, as nice as the snow does make the landscape for photography purposes, it’s still better to be indoors at night. Especially on Christmas Eve.”

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“It’s funny what a person can find out when his brother carelessly leaves his phone’s photo album open while on the practice court. I wish I never saw that pic of you sleeping on his bed with Maggie and Rusty posed around you but at least it’s not as traumatizing as the shot of Jez wearing short shorts.” There’s murmuring in the background then Jamie suddenly shouts, “Because you’re rubbish at this and do not question my methods!” When he gets back on, he mutters, “Mum is on the phone with Andy right now. I was yelling on her phone at him. Such an idiot.”

“Is he really in Miami?”

“What? Of course not. He threatens that every year but he cannot resist the snow.”

From behind Richard, another voice calls out, “Because I’m not good at this.” Richard spins around to see Andy standing there with his phone held up in the air as his family continues to berate him. There’s a car parked at the entrance, waiting to enter. “I went to Paris yesterday and I should have just gone home but you have to be so difficult and beat me to my house.”

“Andy…”

“No, please. Let me finish.” Andy stuffs his hands in his pockets. “I am sorry I doubted you… doubted us. It’s weird how obvious… I can’t believe you’re here.” He finally allows himself to take a breath and give a nervous smile. “Why do you put up with me being so neurotic?”

“It’s part of who you are. Now are you going to let me inside? I would guess that someone in your house is baking.”

“They’re probably doing that right now. I’d rather go for a drive.” Andy holds out his hand, it barely able to move due to leaving his gloves in the car. Richard grabs on quickly to get a little color back in Andy’s hand. “I’ve missed you.”  



End file.
